Stereoscopic display based on holographic information is getting more and more attention. In the recording of holographic information, two laser beams traveling along different paths (i.e., a reference beam and an object beam) interfere with each other to form an optical interference pattern. The optical interference pattern causes a chemical or physical change in the photosensitive recording medium so that information relating to the object to be reconstructed is recorded in the recording medium. In the reconstruction of the holographic information, a reference beam similar to the reference beam for recording is irradiated to the recording medium so that the optical interference pattern in the recording medium diffracts the reference beam to reconstruct the object beam, thereby reconstructing the holographic information. With the continuous development of display technologies, stereoscopic display technologies have become increasingly popular. Typically, dynamic display of a hologram image can be achieved by using e.g. a combination of a liquid crystal display panel and a phase plate. In realizing stereoscopic display, different views with a horizontal parallax are provided to the user's left and right eyes, respectively. Through the fusion of the brain, a stereoscopic image with depth perception is finally formed.